


Nightfall

by pastel_poisons



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Oral Sex, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_poisons/pseuds/pastel_poisons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate, new found single father and alcoholic. A product of his upbringing, he feels he can't raise Shaun alone. Luckily for him, he has Nick Valentine. </p>
<p>" Nick's voice cuts through the candlelight and fuzzy thoughts. 'You’ve been really hitting the drinks.'</p>
<p>Which I am, hitting the drinks. 'And?' "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I haven't posted in a while, and this has been sitting unfinished for months! So, I decided polish it up and upload it.

****Nightfall.

200 years ago, the dark meant a blanket of stars, Prime Time TV, and sleeping next to your loved one. Now, it simply says, ‘Stop traveling. Can't risk it, dying. Can’t allow Shaun to be orphaned.’

Valentine and I retreat to my home, now cleaned and refurnished. Two centuries worth of dead vegetation and debris scraped out. Collapsed bed frames and broken tables destroyed, and replaced.

While the interior is completely updated, the building structure itself is familiar. From its basic shape to the very same front door. If I showed you the house's blueprints, you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference. You know, give or take a few radroaches.

While depressing, it's a place to hide out 'til dawn. It’s somewhere to sleep, and to store my belongings: food, armor, and most importantly booze.

Nick's voice cuts through candlelight and fuzzy thoughts as bitter as the wine I'm drinking. "You’ve been really hitting the drinks."

Candlelight, wine, sounds like a first date.

Ha! I wish...

Which I am, hitting the drinks. I wait for him to continue. He doesn't. "And?"

He frowns, doesn't answer. Avoiding my gaze, he looks out the window. Not much to see, even if it were daylight. Just dead plants, rotting trees. 

Buzzed on bravery in a bottle, I figure it's now or never.

"Nick." In the window, I see his eyes dart to my reflection. "What's your stance on single parenting?"

"If you're worried about some outdated notion a kid needs a mother and father to turn out right, I don't think you've fully grasped the situation you're in. Nothing you do can mess Shaun up more than the Wastelands."

I take another swig. "You see, there? That statement, Nick? That’s where you and I differ. Shaun needs all the parental guidance he can get, Valentine. Love, protection. He needs more than just me.” My drink sloshes, spilling onto the floor. Can’t get any more stained, I suppose. “I need a partner to raise Shaun."

"Even if that were the case, you don't need to be romantically involved with someone for assistance raising a kid. You have friends, Nate.”

"You're missing my point," I snap.

He's silent for a moment. "And what is your point?"

I smile, teeth and lips probably stained red. "I think you'd make a great father."

Seconds pass, which melts into a minute. A silent, painfully awkward minute. My grin faults, then falls. "Forget I said anything." I pick at the bottle’s label. 

"Now, is that how you really feel, or is this a product of Falmouth Winery?"

"Unless I'm drunk twenty-four seven..." I place my hand on his thigh. "This is all me."

I stand up, and begin to unzip my vault suit. "Wanna?"

It's not long before my clothes are off, and not just because it's all one piece. Nick, on the other hand, is only stripped of his coat.

"I don't think I have the equipment you're expecting."

"Show me, then,” I breath into his ear.

He barely pushes his pants off his hips. He was right. That's not what I was expecting. Not at all.

It didn’t resemble a phallus. Wasn’t a hole either. What he did have was a flat, metal strip.

"Oh!" Quickly, I regain my composure. "That's fine. I mean, we don't even have to have se-"

"Now, you're assuming things." He smiles. "Gotta feel bad for your past partners, if you're that unimaginative."

"Alright, smart ass. What do you want me to do then?"

"I'm sure you know what to do.” Nick removes his pants, and returns to the bed. “But then again...” he adds, jokingly. 

I settle between his legs, and run a finger down the strip. Once, then twice.

Nick's breath hitches.

I push his thighs further apart, and lower myself. 

"Oh god," he moans. One hand tugging my hair. The other, grasping the sheets, tearing the fabric.

He doesn't last long. Whether it's programming, or it's been a while for him too. He tenses, a fan in his chest whirs loudly. He clenches metal teeth.

His orgasm is clean. No semen, no natural lubricant. Well, no natural anything.

A reminder of our many differences.


End file.
